


In the halls

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is late to class and looking for the room. He runs into another student that's new too and they become fast friends.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	In the halls

John is rushing through the place, hurrying to get to his class. He can't find the room number! John feels like he's rushing around in circles. It's his first day since he moved here so he's hoping that the teacher gives him a break for being a minute late.

Then John finally runs into another student, John looks at the other teen and asks, "uh hi... do you know where this room is?" John hands the guy his binder, the slip for his fourth period class is in the front. The dude just shrugs and says, "I don't know. I just moved here like a week ago. It's like my third day, man."

"Oh no... do you know where your class is?" John asks.

"Nope." He's acting like he doesn't care. His hands are in his pocket and he's looking down at John with complete apathy! John looks at the guy like he's nuts!

"I can help you, if you want." John offers.

"Nah. I'm just gonna keep walking around." He shrugs, "oh, name's Dave by the way."

"John. And why are you just skipping class?" John shoots the question right at Dave.

Dave replies, "I just don't care 'bout school."

"You should care! You need good grades to get into a good college."

"Ain't going to college, bud." Dave shrugs.

"Oh... well... you might have a change of heart." John frowns.

"Or a change in funds maybe." Dave must not have a lot of money back at home.

John gives Dave a small smile, "uh... hey... I didn't really have any friends in my old school... and I'm kinda bad at meeting new people... you wanna maybe talk for a bit?"

"You gonna skip class with me?" Dave asks.

"If you promise to go to your next one." John nods.

"Uh... okay." Dave agrees.

The two of them get to talking, they hang out for a while and then move over to the front. A staff member sees the two of them, John explains they are both new and can't find their classes so they thought they would come down and see if someone could give them real directions. John smooth talks the lady and gets the two of them both out of trouble.

Dave gets to impressed that he offers up his number so they can chat later.

The two of them walk away, already the best of friends.

Seeing that Dave had no others.

Dave looks down at the number on his wrist.

Dave feels himself start to sweat.

He feels a brush creep onto his face.

This guy... John...

He's just too much for Dave's poor little heart to take.

Dave's gonna have to give himself a pep talk before he calls him or texts him or whatever later.


End file.
